Galera da Amizade e Beijos a Vontade
by Mache-chin
Summary: Continuação de "Amigas, Amigas... Garotos a Parte". Desta vez, serão os rapazes que vão contar sobre os seus turbulentos dias com as meninas, cinco anos depois do primeiro diário delas ser escrito, mas na linguagem MSN.
1. Quem Tira a Sorte Grande

**1. Beyblade e Bakugan não me pertencem.**  
**2. Dedico esta fic a única ficwritter que publicou um review na minha fic anterior, Beatriz Monteiro, e aproveito para dizer que agradeço muito o seu carinho.**  
**3. Os três pontos, ou reticências (...), que aparecerem afastados do restante da frase (assim: eu te amo! ...) indicam uma pausa longa.**  
**4. Os codinomes dos garotos no MSN são os respectivos nomes de suas feras-bit e bakugans.**

**Cap. 1**

**Quem Tira a Sorte Grande**

_~Draciel acaba de entrar~_

_~Dragoon Disponível~_

_Draciel diz:_

_Oi Tyson! Como é que tá? ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Fala Max! Eu tô bem. E vc? ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Eu tô noivo! O que vc acha? XP_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Kkk XP_

_Draciel diz:_

_A Meli é a melhor mulher que eu já conheci, mas desde que noivamos, ela tá ficando louca!_

_~Cycloid acaba de entrar~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Opa, o Billy acabou de entrar!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Vou colocar ele na conversa._

_~Draciel convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Cycloid entrou na conversa~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Fala aê Billy! ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Como vai Billy? ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Bem galera. E vocês? ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_O Max tava contando aqui como a noiva dele tá deixando ele louco. Kkk_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Há! Bem-vindo ao meu mundo! uu A Juju não pára de fazer preparativos junto com ela._

_Draciel diz:_

_Isso é coisa de toda noiva. O bom é que elas estejam se divertindo. ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Eu sinceramente naum entendo vocês. Podem me explicar por que tanta satisfação em casar? É a mesma coisa que namorar, a única diferença é o papel oficializando isso!_

_Draciel diz:_

_¬¬ O Tyson ñ é romântico._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Dá um tempo pra ele. Logo o cara vai fazer parte do nosso grupo. ^^'_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Oo Quem, eu? Casar? _

_Draciel diz:_

_Vc diz isso agora... Mas e a Hilary, heim? ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Oo O que tem ela?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_uu'_

_~Driger acaba de entrar~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Vou convidar o Ray pra conversa._

_~Dragoon convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Driger entrou na conversa~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Fala meu bom Ray! ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Como é que vai, tigre branco? XP_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Aê Ray, parabéns! XP_

_Driger diz:_

_##_

_Dragoon diz:_

_OO Alguém pode me explicar o que é que tá havendo?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_O Ray finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e pediu a Salima em namoro!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_OO QUÊ? Por que ninguém me contou?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Eu te falei na semana passada Tyson. ¬¬ Mas acho que vc ñ tava prestando atenção._

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Vc veio falar comigo na hora do almoço. Eu tava "ocupado"._

_Driger diz:_

_Oi gente! ^^ (Lync)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_OO Oh louco, o Lync tá aí?_

_Driger diz:_

_Tá sim, tá do meu lado. A gente tá usando o computador da floricultura dele._

_Driger diz:_

_Mas eu concordo. O Ray finalmente tomou vergonha na cara! XP (Lync)_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ Só falta vc agora. (Lync: O#O)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Kkk Pior cara! Cadê a Alice? Ela naum vai mais te ajudar na loja? XP_

_Draciel diz:_

_Pois é, a "mãos de fada". XP_

_Driger diz:_

_Vcs querem parar com isso? Até parecem um bando de crianças! Òó (Lync)_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ Ainda bem que eu não preciso mais aturar isso._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Ah gente, a Julie tá mandando oi e perguntando como vão as meninas. ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Oi Julie. A Melissa tá bem. Agora ela tá provando aqui no camarim as roupas da última coleção que a minha mãe preparou pra ela. ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah é, ela é estilista!... uu Bom, a Hilary saiu pra ir ao supermercado e eu tô aproveitando pra usar o pc dela. XP_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ Vc é horrível Tyson!_

_Driger diz:_

_Ñ vai entrar em site pornográfico! (Lync)_

_Draciel diz:_

_Kkk_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬#¬ Povo palhaço!..._

_Cycloid diz:_

_E a Salima e a Alice?_

_Driger diz:_

_A Sali e a Alice tão tomando conta do restaurante do Ray agora. (Lync)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Elas têm um jeito muito estranho de aproveitar a folga do trabalho..._

_Draciel diz:_

_¬¬ Vcs ñ tão explorando elas não, né?_

_Driger diz:_

_Que horrível Max! Até parece que nós faríamos isso! ç ç (Lync)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Ah é Ray, eu nem te parabenizei por ter assumido o restaurante do seu avô. Parabéns! ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_Valeu. E como andam as coisas com o seu e da Julie?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Mais meu do que dela, né? Ah, anda bem. Agora que eu tirei uma folga da arqueologia, e já faz muito tempo desde a última vez, eu tô podendo ajudar ela no restaurante. ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Pra vc é fácil. O público requisita tanto a Melissa como modelo que eu não parei de correr até agora! xx O que compensa é a própria recompensa que ela me dá depois. ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah! Eu vou vomitar! xx_

_Draciel diz:_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Eu sei o que quer dizer, desde o mês passado. XP_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Alguém! Corre e trás o saquinho pra vômito!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Driger diz:_

_Kkk Vcs ñ prestam! ^^ Mas eu tô ficando com inveja... ' '_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Fica assim não Ray._

_Draciel diz:_

_É. Logo chega a sua vez tb. ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_Kkk Ñ foi o Ray que falou, fui eu! Eu me esqueci de botar meu nome no final. (Lync)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Putz! Kkk_

_Driger diz:_

_O Ray tá todo coradinho! XP (Lync)_

_Draciel diz:_

_Kkk Foi mal Ray!_

_Driger diz:_

_Se não tivesse usando teu pc Lync, te mandava voltar pro restaurante e ir trabalhar! ¬¬_

_Driger diz:_

_E eu já pedi as contas! Esqueceu cara? (Lync)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah é! Vc começou a trabalhar com o avô da Alice, né?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_E como é que tá indo?_

_Driger diz:_

_Legal. Ele e a Alice me desculparam muito fácil, eu ainda nem acredito, mas ele disse que se foi pra salvar a neta dele, tudo bem! ^^ (Lync)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Vc faz o que mesmo Lync? É piloto de testes? Kkk_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ Ñ, palhaço! Eu sou o guarda-costas pessoal dele e tb ajudo nas pesquisas. (Lync)_

_Driger diz:_

_O Lync ñ precisa viajar muito, só quando o senhor Gehabich precisa se encontrar com os outros cientistas com quem tá trabalhando. Aí o bicho pega!... Mas ele tá lucrando com a loja._

_Driger diz:_

_É verdade, principalmente no Dia dos Namorados! A floricultura lota de marmanjo atrás de flores porque esqueceram os presentes ou deixaram pra comprar na última hora. (Lync)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_¬¬ Isso nos inclui por acaso?_

_Driger diz:_

_Foi engraçado ver vocês se espremendo junto dos outros caras na entrada! Kkk ^^ (Lync)_

_Draciel diz:_

_Sorte que eu e o Ray já tínhamos comprado os presentes antes._

_Driger diz:_

_É verdade. Vc e o Dan deviam ter feito como a gente Billy._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Falando no Dan, cadê ele? A gente ñ tinha combinado de conectar na rede hoje à tarde?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Pior. Eu falei com ele hoje de manhã, depois que saímos da escola, e ele disse que ia entrar._

_~Drago acaba de entrar~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Olha aí o otário! Vou colocar ele na conversa._

_~Dragoon convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Drago entrou na conversa~_

_Drago diz:_

_E aí galera!_

_Driger diz:_

_Como é que vai Dan?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Tá atrasado!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_É cara! Por onde cê tava? A gente tinha combinado de conectar hoje à tarde e tá quase de noite! Ficou corrigindo prova de aluno? Vc disse que ia fazer isso amanhã!_

_Drago diz:_

_Foi mal. É que é sábado e a Runo tinha ficado de entregar os desenhos da última coleção de vestidos hoje, então nós dois ficamos livres durante a tarde e..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Nem precisa terminar!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Vcs ficam tão grudados que eu ñ sei por que ainda não moram juntos, como Julie e eu!_

_Driger diz:_

_Vcs passam mais tempo grudados de outro jeito Billy. XP (Lync)_

_Drago diz:_

_Pior! Fala aê Lync! Naum sabia que tava no meio da conversa._

_Driger diz:_

_E aí Dan! O Ray é que tá usando o meu pc! Epa, já chegou uma cliente! (Lync)_

_Driger diz:_

_Ñ tô dizendo cara, ele tá lucrando com a loja! ^^_

_Drago diz:_

_Agora é vc falando, né Ray?_

_Driger diz:_

_É. Quando o Lync fala, põe o nome dele no final... Se bem que agora a pouco ele fez uma confusão por causa disso que eu prefiro nem comentar...! ¬¬_

_Drago diz:_

_Sério? O que foi? **_

_Draciel diz:_

_¬¬ Vc e o Tyson ñ entendem o significado de "naum quero falar sobre isso"!..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu vou copiar a conversa._

_(Tyson copia o diálogo)_

_Drago diz:_

_Kkk Que massa!_

_Driger diz:_

_Tá bom oh, pára de rir! ¬#¬_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Mas o pior é que é bom mesmo Ray! Vc vai ver quando a Salima te der mole._

_Driger diz:_

_Como assim me der mole? O#O_

_Drago diz:_

_Ah, a Runo faz isso toda hora! Agora msm ela tá me provocando com lingerie, uma nova._

_Draciel diz:_

_Essas mulheres fazem de propósito, só pq sabem que a gente ñ se aguenta!... E basta falar, agora a Melissa tá perguntando se eu posso ajudar a fechar o vestido que ela tá usando. Guenta!_

_Driger diz:_

_Meu Deus! A Salima vai fazer isso? O#O_

_Drago diz:_

_Com certeza! Ainda mais se tiver a influência da mente pervertida das amigas!... Agora, pessoal, ñ me leva a mal naum, mas eu tenho que sair._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Oo Vc acabou de entrar!_

_Drago diz:_

_Eu sei, mas se depender da Runo eu ñ vou ter sossego amanhã tb! Ah é, e digam pro Max por mim que eu agradeço muito à Melissa por ter aconselhado a Runo a comprar o conjunto de camisola e lingerie, tá? Até mais! ^^_

_~Drago saiu~_

_Draciel diz:_

_Cheguei! Ué, cadê o Dan?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_ùú Foi se atracar com a Runo!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Ah tá... ^^' Então eu acho que agora ñ é uma boa hora pra avisar que eu vou sair._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Vc tb Max? Por quê?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Só vamos dizer que esse vestido da Melissa tá me deixando com vontade de tirá-lo! **_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Kkk Então até mais Max! ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Tchau!... Ah é, Ray, depois eu dou uma passada no seu restaurante pra comer o macarrão com queijo! Eu sei que amanhã é domingo, mas tô com desejo de comer isso! ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_Beleza Max. Você pode deixar, eu preparo um no almoço!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Dois! Eu vou levar a Melissa._

_Driger diz:_

_Então dois. Até amanhã._

_Draciel diz:_

_Só mais uma coisa! Eu vou mandar uma foto de um novo pôster que ainda tô preparando da Meli. É pra divulgar a nova linha de roupas que ela vai estrear da Runo. Eu ia fazer isso na hora em que o Dan tivesse on-line, mas ele saiu muito rápido!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Também acho._

_Draciel diz:_

_Depois cês me dizem se tá legal, e, se possível, mandem pro Dan, tá? Xau!_

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_~Draciel saiu~_

_Driger diz:_

_Ficou legal. Eu vou enviar pro Dan por e-mail._

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ E agora Billy? Vc tb naum vai sair pra ficar com a Julie?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_^^ Olha Tyson, vontade ñ me falta, mas eu posso ficar aqui com vcs!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Òó Ñ precisa de piedade! Pode vazar!_

_Driger diz:_

_Vixi Tyson, por que esse mau humor todo? Õõ (Lync)_

_Driger diz:_

_Ele tá irritado porque o Dan e o Max saíram da conversa pra ficar com as namoradas._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah não, namoradas ñ! Òó O Max tá noivo Ray, naum esquece!_

_Driger diz:_

_Ray e Lync: OO'_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Cê tá bem Tyson?... Opa, a Juju tá me chamando pra ajudar com o jantar, é minha deixa! Até mais gente! ^^_

_~Cycloid saiu~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_ÒÓ E aí? Quem é o próximo?_

_~Driger saiu~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬' Pra quê eu vou perguntar...! Õõ E por que diabos tô falando sozinho?_

_~Aluze acaba de entrar~_

_Aluze diz:_

_Oi Tyson! Eu só saí do MSN do Ray pra entrar no meu. ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Naum assustou... E cadê o Ray?_

_Aluze diz:_

_A Salima tava sendo assediada por um coroa lá no restaurante e a Alice ligou pra ele ir._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Então acho que só restou a gente... uu Eles andam muito ocupados agora._

_Aluze diz:_

_Eu também ñ acho legal nós estarmos passando tanto tempo sem sair juntos, mas eles tão namorando agora Tyson. ' '_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Já faz cinco anos... ¬¬ O Max e o Billy passaram mais tempo noivados do que namorando!_

_Aluze diz:_

_É verdade! E enquanto isso, o Dan e o Billy já perderam a virgindade tb! O Ray ainda tá na fase de segurar as mãos, kkk. ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Õõ Diz aí: quais são as chances de um grupo de virgens e um grupo de garotas virgens se encontrarem e perderem a virgindade juntos? Eu confesso que achei tão suspeito o jeito como todo mundo se conheceu tanto quanto a Runo!_

_Aluze diz:_

' ' _Eu sei lá!... Mas eu achei que cê tivesse indo bem com a Hilary._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ò#Ó Fala sério! Ela é professora da outra escola rival à minha!_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ É uma péssima resposta. São os pirralhos que vcs ensinam que ñ se gostam._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ùú Somos somente colegas de trabalho._

_Aluze diz:_

_XP Eu sei, me engana que eu gosto! Eu já vi vcs se agarrando algumas vezes, quando nós saímos em grupo! Vai negar agora?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ù#Ú Ok, a gente se beijou..._

_Aluze diz:_

_Agarrou. ^3^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬#¬ Beijou!... Algumas vezes... Mas foi só isso!_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ E por que acha que fez isso se ñ gosta dela?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu naum disse que ñ gosto dela. uu_

_Aluze diz:_

_Já disse sim! ùo Na verdade, diz várias vezes, sempre quando a gente sai!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_õõ É que ela me irrita! Vive discutindo comigo, principalmente sobre como educar o meu grupo de pestinhas!... Parece até que eu naum sei cuidar de criança... ùú_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Trocar frauda duvido que vc saiba!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Òó De qualquer forma, ela... uu Ah, sei lá!... Ela é irritante msm, mas ñ a odeio._

_Aluze diz:_

_uu Pois eu acho bom vc começar a pensar no que vai fazer sobre isso cara. Se for sair com outra garota, naum vai mais poder sair com ela pra beijar de vez em quando, na hora que sente vontade. E a Hilary também deve estar muito confusa por estar saindo com um tarado feito vc..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu ñ sou um tarado! ÒÓ_

_Aluze diz:_

_É sim! uu Ah, tadinha da Hi! Ela deve estar toda iludida, pensando que vc quer ficar com ela de verdade. Vai ficar tão decepcionada...! ... ' ' Tyson?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Não é... Ñ é que eu naum goste dela... Na real Lync, eu naum sei se eu gosto ou não._

_Aluze diz:_

_Pois trate de descobrir! Eu gosto da Alice, mas tô esperando um pouco mais pra pedir ela em namoro. Tira um tempo pra você pensar no que quer fazer Tyson._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Os outros é que podem dizer que tem sorte, que tiraram a sorte grande!..._

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Isso é porque eles são mais resolvidos socialmente que você._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Aluze diz:_

_Vai por mim Tyson. Se vc ñ quiser a Hilary, alguém vai tira-la de vc! Aí é adeus mesmo!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Tá bom, tá bom!... Depois eu resolvo isso. Além disso, Hilary não tem por que me deixar._

_Aluze diz:_

_Se você diz... Mas depois ñ vai dizer que eu não avisei!_

_Off-line_


	2. Duas Cabeças Pensam Melhor

**Cap. 2**

**Duas Cabeças Pensam Melhor**

_~Cycloid acaba de entrar~_

_~Draciel, Aluze e Driger Disponíveis~_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Oi Max. Como foi ontem com a Melissa? XP_

_Draciel diz:_

_## Ñ comece a conversa me perguntando isso!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Pra falar a verdade, quando eu saí ontem tava morrendo de vontade de ficar com a Julie, e ela parecia ñ ter nenhuma segunda intenção quando me chamou pra ajudar a cozinhar... Até a gente terminar o pato assado... ^#^_

_Draciel diz:_

_^^ Sei... Kkk Vou chamar o Ray e o Lync pra conversa. Posso?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_É uma resposta óbvia. Só não conversamos juntos quando ñ tem opção!_

_~Draciel convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Driger e Aluze entraram na conversa~_

_Driger diz:_

_E aí Max? Recebeu alguma notícia do Dan?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Sobre o pôster da Melissa ou em geral?_

_Aluze diz:_

_A cabeça dele anda muito distraída. O Tyson ñ tá gostando nada disso._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Se ele começasse a sair logo com a Hilary, não teria problema._

_Driger diz:_

_Sair com a Hilary ele já sai. O problema é que os dois não saem da zona do beijo!_

_Draciel diz:_

_E se tentássemos unir aqueles dois?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Fala sério? Porque se for, eu vou começar a preparar meu arsenal de pegadinhas!_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ Por que você foi dar a ideia Max?_

_Draciel diz:_

_^^' É por uma boa causa!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Mas qual é o plano?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Eu pensei em marcar um encontro com os dois, e nós desistimos na última hora._

_Aluze diz:_

_Isso aí tá ultrapassado! É claro que eles vão desconfiar que foi a gente!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Eu tb acho. E a gente não quer que os dois se beijem, e sim que eles comecem a namorar!_

_Driger diz:_

_Oh galera, isso aí é furada! Eu acho melhor..._

_Aluze diz:_

_Òó Deixa de ser frouxo Ray! Vc só começou a namorar a Salima pq a gente insistiu!_

_Driger diz:_

_OO Tá bom, ok, eu já entendi! Eu entro nessa!..._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Então dá uma ideia! õõ_

_Driger diz:_

_E se nós pedíssemos a ajuda do Dan e da Runo? Eles podiam marcar um duplo encontro em segredo; tipo: a Runo chama a Hilary pra sair e o Dan o Tyson. Quando chegarem ao local marcado, podem deixar os dois sozinhos. Eles vão ficar tão irritados de segurar vela que... ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Que vão vazar em dois tempos. Além disso, Dan e Tyson tão brigados, vc lembra?_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ Então dê vc uma boa ideia._

_Aluze diz:_

_Tá bom! Eu pensei em trancar os dois no depósito do restaurante do Ray ou da minha floricultura. ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_A sua ideia foi mais idiota Lync._

_Aluze diz:_

_Draciel diz:_

_Pô galera, nós só estamos pensando em planos que faríamos pra eles ficarem!... Billy, vc tem aí alguma ideia?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Na verdade não..._

_~Drago acaba de entrar~_

_Draciel diz:_

_Blz! O Dan acabou de entrar! Talvez ele tenha algum plano._

_Driger diz:_

_Vcs podem deixar, eu convido._

_~Driger convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Drago entrou na conversa~_

_Drago diz:_

_Bom dia gente._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Fala aí Dan! ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_Vc conseguiu conversar com o Tyson?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Antes de responder, diz logo o que a Runo achou do pôster da Melissa!_

_Drago diz:_

_Gostou. E não, eu naum consegui conversar com o Tyson._

_Driger diz:_

_Vc pelo menos tentou ligar pra ele?_

_Drago diz:_

_Claro! Mas ele ñ atende o celular. Ele tá com raiva de mim?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Sinto dizer, mas é provável._

_Driger diz:_

_É que vc ñ anda mais tanto tempo com a gente como antes._

_Drago diz:_

_Foi o que eu pensei... Foi mau galera, mas é que a escola tá me desgastando e a Runo quer sair comigo quando nós temos tempo livre._

_Aluze diz:_

_O problema cara é que vc faltou até à nossa reunião no bar domingo passado!_

_Draciel diz:_

_É verdade. Faz duas semanas que vc ñ entra no MSN!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Nós tb trabalhamos duro Dan! Isso ñ é justificativa!_

_Drago diz:_

_Entendi, foi mau, mas ñ dá pra pedir folga do trabalho pra sair com vocês!_

_Aluze diz:_

_Então tire uma folga da Runo! Ñ deve ser tão difícil! ÒÓ_

_Drago diz:_

_O pior é que é... uu Se eu soubesse antes que ela tem esse fogo todo, ñ tinha pedido pra ir morar com ela! A mulher ñ me dá descanso!_

_Cycloid diz:_

' ' _Ah é, vcs começaram a morar juntos semana passada._

_Drago diz:_

_** Ela me deixa esgotado, mas ñ dá pra dizer naum!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Õõ Mas será possível que vcs passam o dia naquela cama? Saiam de casa!_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Olha quem fala._

_Driger diz:_

_Vcs se alimentam de que? Simbiose e luz solar?_

_Drago diz:_

_Ar e água. ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Ela deve estar feliz por ter perdido alguns quilos._

_Driger diz:_

' ' _Ué, como assim?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_OO_

_Draciel diz:_

_Õõ Vc ñ tá falando sério Ray?_

_Driger diz:_

_Ué, por quê? O que eu disse?_

_Drago diz:_

_Vc ñ sabe por que nossas namoradas ficaram mais magras?_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ É que ele e a Salima ñ começaram a fazer seus exercícios diários na cama ainda._

_Driger diz:_

_Ò#Ó Lync! Fecha a matraca!_

_Drago diz:_

_Pô Ray! Dois meses e vcs ainda ñ dormiram juntos? õõ_

_Driger diz:_

_u#u Dois meses ñ é tempo suficiente pra esse tipo de coisa._

_Aluze diz:_

_O Ray é tão meigo e romântico! ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_Ò#ó Lync, vc quer apanhar?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Kkk_

_Aluze diz:_

_Foi um elogio! Õõ Eu queria que a galera visse como o restaurante lota de mulher por sua causa! A Sali fica até com um pouco de ciúme._

_Draciel diz:_

_Nós sabemos. Toda vez que vamos lá, tem um monte de mulher chamando por ele. ^^_

_Driger diz:_

' _#' A Salima diz que fica com ciúme de mim?_

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Ele ficou cego?_

_Draciel diz:_

_uu Tá bom gente, vamos manter o foco. Nós estávamos falando de um jeito pra unir o Tyson e a Hilary._

_Drago diz:_

' ' _Eu pensava que eles já estivessem saindo juntos._

_Aluze diz:_

_Sair eles saem, mas o clima morre no beijo._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Olha só gente, a Juju tá aqui e disse que ajuda a tramar um plano pra eles ficarem juntos._

_Aluze diz:_

_Õõ Mas será possível que em toda conversa nossa a Julie aparece?_

_Drago diz:_

_A Runo tá mandando oi pra Julie e disse que ajuda tb. ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_A Juju mandou oi de volta e pediu pra avisar que vai ligar pra ela para combinarem tudo._

_Draciel diz:_

_- -' Ainda bem que a Melissa tá tomando banho. Ia ser um Deus nos acuda se logo as três inventassem de tramar um plano!_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ E parece que sempre que vc fala com a gente Max, a Meli está nua._

_Draciel diz:_

_ÒÓ Olha o respeito Lync!_

_Driger diz:_

_Logo vai ser a vez dele ficar falando da Alice. ^^_

_~Dragoon acaba de entrar~_

_Drago diz:_

_O Tyson entrou. Eu vou conectar ele na conversa..._

_~Dragoon Invisível~_

_Draciel diz:_

' ' _Acho que ele ñ quer papo._

_Drago diz:_

_Òó Mas eu vou mandar uma msg msm assim! Ele tá pensando que é quem?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Putz... Ah, a Melissa saiu do banho. Vou avisar pra ela o que nós estamos fazendo._

_Cycloid diz:_

_A Julie pediu pra Runo ligar pra Melissa. Elas vão fazer uma conversa tripla por telefone._

_Driger diz:_

_Quadrupla. A Salima apareceu aqui no restaurante e agora que eu contei sobre o que nós estamos falando, ela disse que vai ligar para a Runo._

_Aluze diz:_

_Vc ouviu Dan? Prepara as orelhas!_

_Driger diz:_

_Conseguiu falar com o Tyson?_

_Drago diz:_

_Voltei. ... õõ Ligação quadrupla? Qual é!... ¬¬ Tyson tá fazendo birra. Tb ñ chamo mais._

_Aluze diz:_

_E se a gente o chamar de menininha? Ele deve atender. ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_¬¬ É sim, pra brigar contigo por ter dado a ideia._

_~Dragoon Disponível~_

_Cycloid diz:_

' ' _Ué, ele ficou disponível._

_~Dragoon entrou na conversa~_

_Aluze diz:_

_Õõ Ué, quem foi que convidou ele?_

_Drago diz:_

_Eu! ^^ (Runo)_

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Culpa da Runo. Ela ligou pra Hilary e disse que o Tyson tava fazendo birra._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Òó Ñ estava fazendo birra!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Tava sim. (Hilary)_

_Drago diz:_

_uu O Dan tb. (Runo)_

_Drago diz:_

_Òó Querem parar de ficar conversando pelo nosso MSN?_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Coisa de criança... Õõ E onde cê tá Tyson?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Na minha casa, me ajudando a corrigir provas. Diz oi pro Dan, Tyson. (Hilary)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu não vou dizer oi pra ele. ..._

_Driger diz:_

_Oo O que aconteceu?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Ora o que. A Hilary deve ter batido nele. ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ñ. Eu peguei o gibi dele. ^^ (Hilary)_

_Drago diz:_

_Está sentada na cadeira ou no gibi? (Runo)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Isso Hi, faz o Tyson sofrer! ^^ (Julie)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Lfarjkga eu nçao, n djieivulvegt hiolary! Solta hojgibi! Naum!_

_Driger diz:_

_Vixi! A briga tá feia! OO (Salima)_

_Draciel diz:_

_Deixa comigo! Eu sou cursada em "Baldeação na Internet". A tradução é "Larga!", "Eu não!", "Devolve Hilary! Solta o gibi!" e "Naum!". (Melissa)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Parabéns Melissa! Tradução divina! ^^ (Julie)_

_Driger diz:_

_Alguém ñ devia separá-los? - -' (Salima)_

_Drago diz:_

_Seria mais fácil se o Dan pedisse desculpas por passar tanto tempo longe dele. (Runo)_

_Draciel diz:_

_¬¬ Achei que a culpa fosse sua, oh tarada! (Melissa)_

_Aluze diz:_

_ÕÕ Que baldeação é essa? É uma farra feminina?_

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Só tá assim porque a Alice ñ tá do seu lado Lync. ÒÓ E eu ñ sou tarada! (Runo)_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬#¬_

_Dragoon diz:_

_É, peguei o gibi de volta! ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Aê Tyson, cê mandou bem!_

_Driger diz:_

_- -' Depois de muita briga..._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Que fim levou a Hilary?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu a subornei com chocolate._

_Aluze diz:_

_Kkk_

_Draciel diz:_

_uu É fato: nenhuma mulher resiste a chocolate! (Melissa)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Kkk (Julie)_

_Drago diz:_

_Então Dan, agora pede desculpas ao Tyson. (Runo)_

_Drago diz:_

_Eu já me expliquei! ùú_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah sim, seu trabalho! Òó Eu tb trabalho na mesma escola!_

_Drago diz:_

_A culpa é da Runo!_

_Drago diz:_

_Eu? Õõ O que é que eu fiz? (Runo)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Fica sugando a energia dele. (Hilary)_

_Draciel diz:_

_Max e Melissa: Kkk_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Billy e Julie: Kkk_

_Driger diz:_

_Ray e Salima: Hilary! OO_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Acho que eu vou sair._

_Drago diz:_

_Oh Dan, pede desculpas! (Runo)_

_Drago diz:_

_Todo mundo concordou que a culpa é sua! Pede você! ..._

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Outra pausa dramática._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Mas ela sim deve estar esganando ele._

_Drago diz:_

_Sovityppo pede abdvai! Vcmdlfh naum dknfku! Socorooooorrooooo pede logo! Udanm ah_

_Draciel diz:_

_Opa, deixa comigo! Um... A linguagem deles tá um pouco mais confusa, mas acho que na tradução, a Runo tá mandando o Dan pedir desculpas e ele diz pra ela pedir. (Melissa)_

_Draciel diz:_

_A julgar pelo pedido de socorro, ela tá mesmo esganando ele. ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Billy e Julie: Kkk_

_~Drago requisita uma conversa de voz~_

_Aluze diz:_

_Deixa que eu aceito._

_~Pedido de conversa de voz aceito~_

_Drago diz:_

_SOCORRO!_

_Driger diz:_

_Vixi, o Dan tá morrendo! ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_A Runo tá esganando ele! OO (Salima)_

_Drago diz:_

_PEDE DESCULPAS! PEDE! (Runo) NÃO! SOLTA O MEU PESCOÇO! (Dan)_

_Aluze diz:_

_Õõ Eles têm tanto tempo assim pra segurar a tecla e mandar a mensagem de voz no meio do estrangulamento? Opa! ..._

_Cycloid diz:_

_O quê que houve Lync? ..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ele finalmente resolveu sair?_

_Driger diz:_

_Deve ter chegado um cliente na loja._

_Aluze diz:_

_A Alice acabou de entrar na floricultura._

_Aluze diz:_

_Oi gente! ^^ (Alice)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_** Alicinha, meu amor, como vai? (Julie)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Oi Alice! Faz tempo que a gente não conversa! ^^ (Hilary)_

_Aluze diz:_

_Desculpem! Eu demorei um pouco mais do que imaginava pra voltar, mas deu tudo certo! O vovô tá bem e mandou um abraço pra todo mundo! ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Tb, depois que vc entregou o tio do Lync como traidor e ele foi "escoltado" pelos soldados pra fora da equipe de pesquisadores, o Dr. Michael tinha que estar bem! (Melissa)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Pior!... Manda um beijão pra ele! ^^ (Julie)_

_Drago diz:_

_Kkk_

_Aluze diz:_

_O que foi isso? OO (Alice)_

_Aluze diz:_

_Uma risada malvada do além! ^^ Kkk_

_~Drago cancelou a conversa de voz~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Tá rindo de que criatura?_

_Drago diz:_

_A Runo acabou de cair no chão! ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_Ray e Salima: OO_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Putz! Kkk ... Ai! Õó_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Para de rir, bucha! ÒÓ (Hilary)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Ai, tadinha da Runo! (Julie)_

_Drago diz:_

_Eu tô bem. E já bati no Dan por rir de mim. (Runo)_

_Drago diz:_

_Tyson, eu vou precisar dos seus óculos escuros emprestados._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Acho que eu posso fazer essa caridade._

_Drago diz:_

_E antes que a Runo me soque de novo... Sinto muito por ter parado de atender as ligações e responder as mensagens que vc mandava._

_Dragoon diz:_

_... Tudo bem cara. Contanto que venha para o bar com a gente, ñ tem problema demorar._

_Drago diz:_

_Palavra! E vou tentar me conectar ao MSN mais vezes. ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_Que lindo! As crianças fizeram as pazes!_

_Aluze diz:_

_Lync! Õó (Alice)_

_Aluze diz:_

_oo' Desculpa._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Kkk Vcs são palhaços demais!... Ah, tá na hora do jogo de beisebol do Billy! Todo mundo liga a TV! ^^ A câmera tá focando ele no estádio! ** Amor, vc é lindo no telão! (Julie)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Sério, traz aê o saquinho de vômito!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Deixa de ser besta!... Vamos ver o jogo do Billy. Tchau gente! ^^ (Hilary)_

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Detalhe que são elas que encerram a conversa pra gente...!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Òó Ei Hilary, eu não me lembro de vc ter sido eleita capitã da equipe!_

_Off-line_


	3. A Espera de um Milagre

**Cap. 3**

**A Espera de um Milagre**

_~Drago acaba de entrar~_

_~Dragoon Disponível~_

_Drago diz:_

_Fala Tyson! Como é que vai? ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Bem. uu_

_Drago diz:_

_OO Que bem mais muxoxo é esse? O que aconteceu cara?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu tô tendo uns problemas com a Hilary._

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ De que tipo (como se já ñ fosse novidade)?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬... É que ela anda constantemente na minha casa agora. Depois que descobriu onde eu moro, ela aparece sem avisar pra fazer ou corrigir uma maratona de provas de alunos comigo e anda livremente pela minha cozinha, cozinhando._

_Drago diz:_

_E do que vc tá reclamando? Ñ gosta de ter uma mulher como ela tão livre na sua casa que é capaz de cozinhar pra vc sem reclamar? Õõ_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ñ quando ela aparece sem avisar! Ela vive me acordando cedo... ÒÓ Até nos domingos!_

_Drago diz:_

_OO Mentira! Vc nunca acorda cedo no domingo! ¬¬ Mas onze horas ñ é cedo, né?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Pra mim é!... De qualquer forma, sabe como a Hilary me acorda?_

_Drago diz:_

_Ñ, mas tenho a impressão de que vou rir muito! ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_ÒÓ Ela me derruba da cama com tapa!_

_Drago diz:_

_OO Ela bate em vc?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Ñ! É que ela bate na cabeceira da cama e com o susto eu caio._

_Drago diz:_

_Putz! _

_Dragoon diz:_

_Se estivesse no meu lugar ñ estaria rindo...!_

_Drago diz:_

_Vc diz, mas vc ñ sabe pelo que a Runo me fez passar terça-feira passada! u#u_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Foi pornografia pesada?_

_Drago diz:_

_ÒÓ Naum!... uu Seguinte: ela combinou de fazer uma reunião com as modelos que iam desfilar a nova coleção dela e chamou a Melissa tb, pra virem todas aqui pra casa. O problema é que bem na hora em que todas chegaram, eu tava no banho!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Putz! Kkk Imagino a cena!... E aí, o que aconteceu?_

_Drago diz:_

_A sorte foi que a Runo quem me encontrou primeiro! Eu levei um susto com o barulho da porta e afastei a cortina do Box pra ver quem era. Como não vi ninguém, entrei no quarto com a toalha na cintura e a Runo me deu um susto proposital. A surpresa foi tanta que a toalha caiu. Por aí vc tira o que aconteceu..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Prefiro naum saber!..._

_Drago diz:_

_Ela disse que comprou um brinquedo novo em uma loja por onde passou com a Salima, e queria experimentar... Acabou que terminamos adiando a reunião._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu me lembro do Max ter comentado isso comigo quando soube pela Melissa que obrigou as garotas a irem embora mais cedo... Mas qual foi o brinquedo? XP_

_Drago diz:_

_## Uma algema felpuda._

_Dragoon diz:_

_OO ... Kkk Eu ñ acredito! Será que foi ideia da Salima?_

_Drago diz:_

_Acho difícil... u#u Mas vamos voltar ao seu assunto, por favor!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Hilary... O que eu faço pra me livrar dela?_

_Drago diz:_

_Pô Tyson, até agora eu ñ vi o problema! E tem certeza que quer se livrar dela?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Por que diz isso?_

_Drago diz:_

_Em primeiro lugar, lembra como vcs se conheceram?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Claro! Vc tb tava lá no Instituto Witier quando ela caiu na poça de lama e teve que trocar de roupa, mas os botões da blusa estouraram e o sutiã começou a aparecer! Kkk_

_Drago diz:_

_Kkk ^^ Vc é horrível!... Enfim, a questão é que foi vc quem quis começar a sair com ela!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ñ sabia que ela ia ficar invadindo minha casa e querendo mandar em mim!_

_Drago diz:_

' ' _Mandar em vc? Como assim?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ela vive me dizendo a hora em que eu devo acordar, e o que é mais legal vestir, e até como eu tenho que comer! Õõ Pode isso?_

_Drago diz:_

_Mas Tyson, vc tb invade a casa dela! Invadiu desde a primeira vez que se conheceram!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu ñ invadi naum! Meu carro quebrou na frente da casa dela, foi diferente!_

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Mas todo mundo sabe que vc atacou a geladeira dela, usou o telefone e dormiu no sofá._

_Dragoon diz:_

_ù#ú Foi só uma vez!_

_Drago diz:_

_E continua indo até a casa dela. Fala sério, qual a relação de vcs?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu tenho msm que responder? ~#~_

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Tem. Anda, diz logo!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Na real... Eu ñ sei. O Lync me perguntou algo parecido, e eu também ñ consegui dizer._

_Drago diz:_

_Ñ é tão difícil explicar, é? Vcs vivem um na casa do outro e vez ou outra se agarram, e ñ tem problema se é em público, além de se ajudarem com os trabalhos dos alunos! Como chama?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Isso? Eu chamo de amizade colorida._

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Vc ñ toma jeito!... Naum sabe o que tá perdendo! É muito bom ter alguém do seu lado._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu aceito essa afirmação se me disser qual a última vez em que saiu da cama com a Runo._

_Drago diz:_

_Ò#Ó Vai se danar Tyson!_

_~Driger e Aluze acabam de entrar~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu chamo ou vc chama?_

_Drago diz:_

_Deixa. Eu chamo._

_~Drago convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Driger e Aluze entraram na conversa~_

_Aluze diz:_

_E aí gente! Como é que vcs estão passando nesta maravilhosa manhã? ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_O quê que houve contigo Lync? Engoliu um passarinho verde?_

_Drago diz:_

_Nossa Lync, por que tanta alegria?_

_Driger diz:_

_Kkk É que a Alice o chamou pra sair ontem. ^^_

_Drago diz:_

' ' _Mas vc sempre saiu com a Alice e nunca ficou tão contente assim._

_Aluze diz:_

_Isso porque nós nunca saímos como namorados antes. ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_O QUE? OO_

_Drago diz:_

_Sério? Nossa, que demais Lync! Quando aconteceu? ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_Ontem pela tarde. Ela veio à floricultura, e eu fiquei pensando numa última conversa que tive com o Tyson sobre ele largar mão de ser tão frouxo e pedir logo a Hilary em namoro._

_Drago diz:_

_Viu aí? Eu disse!_

_Driger diz:_

_Kkk_

_~Draciel e Cycloid acabam de entrar~_

_Driger diz:_

_Vou chamar os dois pra conversa. Hj tá imperdível! ^^_

_~Driger convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Draciel e Cycloid entraram na conversa~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Cê tá se divertindo as minhas custas, né Ray?_

_Driger diz:_

_Talvez. Kkk_

_Draciel diz:_

' ' _Ué, por que tanta alegria Ray?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_O quê que tá pegando?_

_Driger diz:_

_Deixa primeiro eu copiar o trecho da conversa que interessa pra vcs lerem._

_(Driger copia o diálogo)_

_Draciel e Cycloid dizem:_

_Kkk_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Há, há, muito engraçado! ¬¬_

_Draciel diz:_

_Foi mau cara! É que vc realmente tá muito enrolado com isso Tyson!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_uu Eu já disse que a Hilary e eu só ficamos algumas vezes, mais nada._

_Driger diz:_

_Aham, eu sei! Mas isso naum quer dizer que ela esteja gostando ou se conformando, né?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Õõ Bom, vão querer saber como eu pedi a mão da Alice ou ñ?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Claro Lync, liga pra eles ñ, conta aí! ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Ah é Lync, parabéns! ^^'_

_Driger diz:_

_Eu já te parabenizei antes, mas parabéns de novo. ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_É mesmo. Finalmente saberá como é ser um de nós! ^^_

_Drago diz:_

_É. Até que enfim vai desengatar a marcha! ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Mais um que vai virar refém da cama!_

_Aluze diz:_

_Ah, valeu! ¬¬ E dispenso os dois últimos comentários... Na real, eu ñ cheguei a pedir a mão dela... Quando eu ia pedir, ela me disse toda sem graça que não podíamos mais ser amigos. Dá pra imaginar que eu fiquei desesperado! uu_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Compreensível. A Alice é um avião!_

_Aluze diz:_

_ÒÓ Olha o respeito!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_OO' Foi só um comentário! Eu tenho o meu em casa. **_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Meu Deus, o que eu tô fazendo aqui?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Mas então, como foi que começaram a namorar Lync?_

_Driger diz:_

_Conta pra eles da tragédia que foi a sua confissão. Kkk ^^_

_Drago diz:_

_Tragédia? Oo O que aconteceu?_

_Aluze diz:_

_## É que meio que quando ela disse que queria ser mais do que minha amiga, eu fiquei tão feliz que acabei derrubando as flores em cima do balcão no chão e bati a cabeça na porta pra passar por ele quando fui inventar de atravessar por baixo._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Õõ Que tanta "que" é esse Lync? Eu nunca vi tanto erro de português em um só canto!_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Valeu professor. Qual foi minha nota?_

_Draciel diz:_

_É MSN Tyson, ñ precisa usar a gramática! ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_uu Foi mal, é costume!..._

_Drago diz:_

_Enfim... Putz Lync, que mico!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_E ela ainda aceitou sair contigo?_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Foi ela quem sugeriu. Nós vamos ao cinema. ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_Eu ñ sei por que, mas cinema pra mim parece tão clichê, e meio enjoativo._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Isso pq vc leva a Salima para o cinema já faz tempo!_

_Drago diz:_

_Pior Ray, diferencia um pouco às vezes! õõ_

_Driger diz:_

_Ei, eu levei ela ao museu da última vez!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_E vc acha que ver armaduras antigas de samurais mortos é um passeio romântico?_

_Driger diz:_

_Ù#Ú Ela gostou, ok?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Enfim, onde a gente tava? Ah é! O Tyson é o único solteiro! XP_

_Aluze diz:_

_Pausa dramática pra sacanear ele? XP_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Claro! Um minuto de silêncio. uu ..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_ÒÓ Querem parar com isso? Geralmente a gente sacaneia os acorrentados, né? ùú_

_Drago diz:_

_Pois eu gosto da minha vida de prisioneiro._

_Driger diz:_

_Dois votos! Ficar acorrentado a uma garota nunca foi tão bom! ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Vcs dizem isso agora, mas só esperem os problemas começarem a aparecer!_

_Aluze diz:_

_Deixa de ser agorento Tyson!_

_Drago diz:_

_Nós sabemos que todo mundo tem os seus problemas cara, mas maneia aí!... Olha só, me deixe contar uma coisa me aconteceu faz uns dias. Eu tava esperando a Runo chegar logo lá no restaurante da Julie, que agora é mais da Julie e do Billy, né?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Eu ajudo como eu posso! ^^_

_Drago diz:_

_Bom, o caso é que a Runo queria fazer compras. Geralmente ter que esperar uma mulher no shopping é o verdadeiro inferno pra um cara, porque elas escolhem demais e compram até de menos... Ou torram logo tudo do cartão de crédito. ¬¬_

_Draciel diz:_

_Eu que o diga! Morro de dificuldade pra manter o salário da Melissa intacto! ~~_

_Drago diz:_

_Kkk Então... Daí eu fiquei esperando meia hora e nada dela aparecer. Quando Runo afinal tinha chegado, eu já tava no extremo da minha raiva. Mas aí, depois que a vi rindo pra todos os coelhinhos que apareciam em exposição nas vitrines enquanto andávamos, me esqueci da raiva._

_Driger diz:_

_É verdade, já estamos na época da Páscoa! Tinha me esquecido! ^^'_

_Aluze diz:_

_Como é? A Salima ñ tá se empanturrando de chocolate? A Alice ñ pode ver um que come!_

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Alguém prestou atenção na história que eu contei?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu prestei e ainda digo que alegria de pobre dura pouco. ¬¬_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Larga a mão de ser agorento Tyson e bora todo mundo ver a foto que um colega meu, que é repórter, tirou da Julie no meu último jogo de beisebol._

_Draciel diz:_

_É aquela que vc me mostrou do jogo que passou na TV faz pouco tempo?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Ela mesma! Foi um ótimo jogo, e ela tava lá torcendo por mim! ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_Òó Para de enrolar e mostra logo a foto!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Tá bom, tá bom! Oo'_

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_Drago diz:_

_Ela tá muito bonita. ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_E por que o repórter tirou uma foto dela?_

_Driger diz:_

_É a famosa namorada do grande jogador de beisebol, Billy. Ele tem que tirar né? Õõ_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Oi pessoal, tá todo mundo bem? Ah, olha, uma foto da Julie! (Hilary)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Òó Hilary! Deixa de ser sem noção oh garota! Vaza do meu MSN!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Heim, mas por quê? ç ç Tyson, seu malvado! (Hilary)_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Oo' A Hilary tá aí contigo?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ela invadiu a minha casa de novo. ~~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Invadi nada! Vc me deixou entrar! (Hilary)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu tava dopado de sono ainda e vc ficou apertando a campainha o tempo todo!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Seria mais fácil se vc deixasse logo uma chave extra comigo. (Hilary)_

_Draciel diz:_

_Sabe que isso é sinônimo de intimidade, né Hilary? ^^'_

_Dragoon diz:_

' ' _O que tem? A gente já se beijou msm. (Hilary)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ò#Ó Sai daqui! NAUGROIOPÁRA!HJ FGNEKS LARFHGA DEXASRIWEU! ..._

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Oh Max, traz aí a Melissa pra ela traduzir tudo._

_Driger diz:_

_É... Incrível como eles conseguem brigar tanto assim. uu'_

_Drago diz:_

_Enquanto a gente espera entender alguma coisa, vamos mudar de assunto._

_Cycloid diz:_

_E sobre o que vamos falar?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Que tal AQUELE assunto? Como as meninas resolveram tudo? Alguém sabe?_

_Driger diz:_

_A Melissa ñ te contou?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Ñ. Ela disse que deveria ser surpresa, e como eu naum consigo segurar um segredo podia acabar contando pra ELE sem querer._

_Aluze diz:_

_Elas fizeram um plano aí, mas eu naum entendi direito._

_Drago diz:_

_Eu conto melhor pra vcs depois, por telefone._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Do que vcs estão falando?_

_Driger diz:_

_OO Tyson? Vc voltou cedo! ^^'_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ O que quer dizer com isso? Ñ estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim, não é?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Claro que ñ. Estávamos falando de..._

_Drago diz:_

_É que depois da Runo e eu acabarmos com a última reunião, a Melissa combinou com as outras modelos um segundo encontro e eu ia contar pros outros os detalhes. ^^'_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Sei... E quem ñ pode saber disso?_

_Draciel diz:_

_oo' Ah, é que...! A Melissa não me contou onde ia ser a reunião porque eu sou um grande amigo do empresário da modelo rival dela e podia acabar contando as estratégias. ^^'_

_Dragoon diz:_

_E desde quando precisa traçar um plano de estratégia pra desfilar roupas?_

_Drago diz:_

_Ah Tyson, vc ñ entenderia. É um mercado violento. uu_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Pior do que enfrentar os pirralhos da quinta série?_

_Drago diz:_

_Fica em segundo lugar... Ih, olha só, achei uma foto antiga da Runo na minha pasta._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Sério? Mostra aí!_

_Drago diz:_

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_Aluze diz:_

_Ah, eu me lembro disso! Foi no mesmo dia em que a salvamos daqueles valentões! ^^_

_Drago diz:_

_Pois é. A gente tava jogando Bakugan na frente da minha casa e resolvemos ir ao parque. Então dois brutamontes começaram a perturbar a Runo e nós metemos uma surra neles!_

_Aluze diz:_

_Mas tb apanhamos pra valer. uu'_

_Drago diz:_

_Pode crer! Kkk Mas nós aparecemos bem na hora! Foi quase um milagre acha-la no meio de um bando de garotos jogando Bakugan!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Quantos anos vcs tinham?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Acho que quatorze, oitava série. Quando nos conhecemos, eu pedi pra tirar uma foto dela, caso ñ a visse de novo... Mas mudando de assunto, como vc se livrou da Hilary, Tyson?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah, eu conto depois. Agora eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. Tchau._

_Off-line_


	4. O Pecado é Muito Mais Gostoso

**Cap. 4**

**O Pecado é Muito Mais Gostoso**

_~Lync acaba de entrar~_

_~Todo mundo Disponível~_

_~Cycloid convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Aluze entrou na conversa~_

_Aluze diz:_

_Oi galera! Como é que vcs estão?_

_Driger diz:_

_Eu tô ótimo. E adivinhem de onde eu estou falando._

_Drago diz:_

_Da penitenciária?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_OO Vc foi preso? ç ç Meu Deus Ray, por que teve que seguir o mal caminho?_

_Draciel e Cycloid dizem:_

_Kkk_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ Ñ seus idiotas! Tô falando diretamente da sala da Salima! ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_Nossa Ray, que máximo, finalmente deu um passo pra frente e ñ dois pra trás! ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_Drago diz:_

' ' _Mas por que está comemorando isso?_

_Draciel diz:_

_O Ray nunca chegou tão longe com a Sali a ponto de conhecer a casa dela._

_Cycloid diz:_

_E como é aí Ray? Ela é muito organizada?_

_Driger diz:_

_Demais! Ela e a Alice têm uma mania de organização incrível!_

_Aluze diz:_

_Epa! Por que botou o nome da minha Alicinha no meio?_

_Driger diz:_

_É só porque eu já vi as duas trabalhando juntas no Instituto Witier, Lync, fica calmo! ^^'_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Por curiosidade gente, até onde vcs dois já foram com suas namoradas?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Vcs dois quem Billy? Õõ_

_Drago diz:_

_Só podem ser Ray e Lync. Todo mundo já sabe que nós três dormimos com as meninas e o Tyson... uu' Sem comentários..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Driger diz:_

_Ò#Ó Que pergunta mais indecente!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Vc deve ter uma mente maligna debaixo dessa pose toda Ray, vai, confessa! XP_

_Driger diz:_

_Eu respeito muito a Sali. ù#ú_

_Draciel diz:_

_Na real, eu tb acho isso muito bacana. Vc ñ precisa ter pressa. ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Pode crer. Só naum deixa de molho muito tempo, pq ela pode ñ querer tomar a iniciativa._

_Drago diz:_

' ' _Ué, eu naum entendi, como assim?_

_Driger diz:_

_Eu saquei. As garotas preferem que os caras tomem a iniciativa algumas vezes, em geral por timidez ou porque as amigas dizem que nós temos obrigação de começar alguma coisa._

_Drago diz:_

_Então é por que nós temos mais coragem? **_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Se for assim, vc é tão corajoso quando uma toupeira Dan, pq Runo que começou tudo até agora. ¬¬ A Hilary mencionou que ela lançou uma nova linha de lingeries inspirada em todos os modelos que usa pra tirar tua atenção do videogame, oh palerma!_

_Drago diz:_

_xx Mas ele é de última geração!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Qual é Dan, dá mais atenção pra sua namorada cara! Vcs vão acabar brigando._

_Draciel diz:_

_Ao contrário de mim e da Melissa e do Billy e da Julie, vcs ñ avançam e nem retrocedem, mas a falta de iniciativa pode se tornar um problema sério em uma relação. uu_

_Driger diz:_

_Vou tomar a notinha._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Kkk_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ei Lync, cê tá quieto d+ cara. Qual é?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Ah, é que vcs escrevem rápido d+._

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Vc tb escreve, ñ é desculpa, inventa uma coesa melhor._

_Driger diz:_

_O quê que tá pegando heim Lync?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Nada. uu_

_Draciel diz:_

_Ah tá, me engana que eu gosto. - -_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Diz pra gente o que tá te incomodando._

_Aluze diz:_

_É que a Alice parou de falar comigo._

_Drago diz:_

_Oo O que? Mentira! Por quê?_

_Driger diz:_

_Mas a Alice te adora! õõ_

_Aluze diz:_

_Eu fiz besteira._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Pausa dramática agora, que talvez nós tenhamos que espancar ele!_

_Draciel diz:_

_O que vc fez Lync?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Seguinte... O avô da Alice, o doutor Michael, me pediu pra ir visita-lo onde ele trabalha e quis que eu me infiltrasse na sala de um dos cientistas trabalhando junto dele pra pegar umas pesquisas. Eu ñ podia contar nada pra Alice, se não ela ia ficar chateada, e concordei com isso._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah é, eu vi uma matéria sobre isso no jornal da manhã._

_Drago diz:_

_É engraçado imaginar vc vendo jornal Tyson._

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Idem._

_Driger diz:_

_Enfim, o que aconteceu depois disso Lync?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Bom, e foi pelo jornal também que a Alice descobriu o que eu fiz. O problema é que pra incriminar o coroa, que tava roubando as ideias do vovô, eu precisava pegar essas pesquisas pra provar o roubo. Eu me vesti com a roupa de soldado, que me deram desde que comecei a servir o vovô, e entrei pelo duto de ventilação. Mas quando eu desci por uma corda pra pegar os papéis, a maldita arrebentou e cai em cima da mesa, e a quebrei!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Imaginei agora a cena._

_Draciel diz:_

_Kkk_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Enfim... As câmeras de vigilância me flagraram quando um dos cães de guarda veio pra cima de mim. A sorte é que eu tinha uns biscoitos no bolso... Tiraram até uma foto! Olha só: (Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Foi essa foto que eu vi no jornal._

_Drago diz:_

_Devia estar frio. Estamos na época do inverno._

_Draciel diz:_

_Vc tá d+ Lync! Kkk ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_Pode ser, mas a Alice ñ gostou. Ela achou que eu me expus d+ e quando eu voltei pra cá e fui visita-la, ela me deu uma bronca. Enquanto ela ficou fazendo uma sopa pra mim, sentei no chão, com os pés juntos e as mãos apoiadas neles, e com cara emburrada, mas ela nem ligou! ç ç_

_Driger diz:_

_OO Incrível! A Alice nunca ignora a sua cara de cachorro sem dono!_

_Aluze diz:_

_Mas ela ignorou, e agora tá zangada comigo! Ç Ç_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Muita calma nessa hora. uu Eu posso ter uma solução._

_Draciel diz:_

_E qual seria?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_O primeiro passo, que eu imagino que vc ñ tenha feito Lync, é admitir seu erro._

_Aluze diz:_

_Mas eu tava errado por quê? Foi o avô dela que pediu pra fazer isso!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Pra posar pra câmera de vigilância?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Hé... Ñ._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Pois é. Alice ñ deve estar com raiva por isso, pq ela sabe que vc precisa correr risco umas vezes, mas vc abusou da sorte! É com isso que ela deve estar zangada!_

_Dragoon diz:_

' ' _Faz sentido._

_Drago diz:_

' ' _A Alice é sensível._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Depois é pedir desculpas e prometer que nunca mais fará isso de novo. ¬¬ E, é claro, você precisa cumprir a promessa!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Acho que tentar usar vozinha de criança ajuda._

_Driger diz:_

_Isso ñ sensibiliza só a Melissa, Max? ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Ela me ama. XP_

_Aluze diz:_

_Eu entendi. Vou fazer isso. Valeu. A propósito, falando nisso, como andam nossos novos maridos, heim? XP_

_Driger diz:_

_É verdade! Faz dois meses que vcs casaram! XP_

_Drago diz:_

_Como foi a lua-de-mel? XP_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Apanharam muito das esposas? XP_

_Draciel diz:_

_¬#¬ Povo besta._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Eu e a Juju vamos bem d+. Como nós aproveitamos pra fazer a lua-de-mel em Marrocos, por causa da escavação que tinha que fazer lá, eu achei que ñ fosse gostar, mas ela adorou! ^#^_

_Driger diz:_

_E vc Max? Como foi com a Melissa?_

_Draciel diz:_

_No meu caso, foi pelo desfile dela em Veneza que nós fizemos a lua-de-mel lá. ^#^_

_Aluze diz:_

_E aí, elas já estão grávidas? XP_

_Draciel e Cycloid dizem:_

_Tarado! Ò#Ó_

_Aluze diz:_

_uu O que é? Eu só fiz uma pergunta inocente!_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ O que vc tem de inocente a Monalisa tem de misteriosa, Lync._

_Draciel diz:_

_Vamos dar um tempinho pros filhos. Ú#Ú_

_Aluze diz:_

_Da última vez vcs ñ esperaram pra dormir com elas! XP_

_Drago e Dragoon dizem:_

_Kkk_

_Driger diz:_

_¬#¬ Ei vcs dois, querem parar de apoiar as brincadeiras dele?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Nós estamos cheios de trabalho agora! Eu só tive o meio tempo de acompanhar a Julie até o aeroporto e voltei pra fazer as escavações; tô na pausa para o almoço!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Pois é. A Melissa já disse que quer uma nova lua-de-mel, pq nem podemos aproveitar à primeira! Foi uma semana de quase folga, pq os telefones ñ pararam de tocar! õõ_

_Driger diz:_

_Tá certo, ñ tenham pressa msm. Filhos exigem tempo, paciência e dedicação._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Falou como um verdadeiro pai, Ray._

_Drago diz:_

_Crianças dão muito trabalho! Vc precisa querer muito ter filhos pra aguentar! Mas tenho que confessar, eles são adoráveis algumas vezes, principalmente as meninas. ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_Eu pretendo ter dois filhos. Se possível, um menino e uma menina, mas ñ dá pra escolher._

_Aluze diz:_

_Eu ñ me importo com quantidade, desde que todos sejam meus e da Alice. ^^_

_Drago diz:_

_Aff, eu ñ ia aguentar ter mais de um! Mas se desse pra escolher, eu queria um menino._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Vc ñ disse que as meninas são mais adoráveis?_

_Drago diz:_

_Mas um moleque ia poder enlouquecer a Runo junto comigo! XP_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Kkk Eu ainda gosto mais de uma menina. ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Eu tb. Se fosse menina, ela ia poder pegar emprestadas as coisas da mãe, ñ as minhas. XP_

_Todos, menos Dragoon, dizem:_

_Kkk_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Nossa, que bonitinho. ¬¬ Já estão decidindo quantos filhos os futuros papais querem ter._

_Aluze diz:_

_Vc é o único solteiro Tyson. Mas é solteiro porque quer._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Porque eu quero naum! É falta de opção._

_Drago diz:_

_Pra mim, a Hi é uma boa opção._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Conversa fiada! Ela reclama d+, vive invadindo minha casa e adora dizer o que devo fazer!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Ah Tyson, são só algumas sugestões. ^^'_

_Dragoon diz:_

_ÒÓ Uma pinoia! Ela se acha a tal!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_A coitadinha é azarada d+! Ela precisa levantar a alto-estima de alguma forma!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Mas precisa levantar o ego dela diminuindo o meu?_

_Driger diz:_

_¬¬ Tyson, seu ego é tão grande que ñ tem perigo dele abaixar._

_Todos, menos Dragoon, dizem:_

_Kkk XP_

_Driger diz:_

_Além disso, ela invade a sua casa pra cozinhar pra vc e te ajudar nas provas dos alunos, ñ pra te roubar cara! Naum acha que vc que tá sendo o chato da história?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Õõ Eu?_

_Drago diz:_

_Pior Tyson. Vc a beija e depois finge que nada aconteceu._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Mas a Hilary concordou com isso._

_Aluze diz:_

_Deve ter concordado só porque vc ñ aparentou querer nada mais sério. Imagine como a coitadinha deve estar se sentindo agora._

_Dragoon diz:_

_De coitadinha ela ñ tem nada._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Vc é muito insensível Tyson._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah, eu sou? Então me diz: por que ela banca a "Rainha do Nilo" e ninguém diz nada?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Vc provavelmente está se esquecendo de duas coisas Tyson._

_Dragoon diz:_

_O que?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Primeiro que essa sua atitude infantil de reclamar da Hilary, mas ignorar o que vc faz de errado, dá a ela o direito de agir com você da mesma forma que ela age com os alunos dela._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu ñ sou infantil!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Admite pelo menos uma vez Tyson, vc tá agindo como um dos seus alunos! Esse seu ego grande te faz pensar que tá sempre certo. E depois, a Hi te faz rir e sempre torce por vc em todo jogo que participa com seus alunos durante as aulas de educação física, ou tô mentindo?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_... Quem te contou isso?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Eu ia assistir aos jogos de vez quando, normalmente durante as quartas-feiras, lembra?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_... Bom... Sim, ela torce por mim quando vai me visitar nas folgas. Mas..._

_Draciel diz:_

_E por acaso as ideias dela para o programa de treinamento pros seus alunos não funciona?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_E disso aí, como é que vc sabe?_

_Draciel diz:_

_uu Vc msm já mencionou isso. Ñ é galera?_

_Todos:_

"_Ah é sim.", "Pode crer!", "É isso aí.", etc._

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Se vcs estiverem fazendo um complô, eu vou descobrir._

_Draciel diz:_

_Ñ é complô Tyson, é só a realidade que vc ñ enxerga ou finge ñ enxergar. Por exemplo: se a Hilary tivesse no teu lugar e tudo que aconteceu com ela acontecesse contigo; cair numa poça de lama, se sua cueca aparecesse na frente de um monte de crianças e dela, levasse uma bolada no meio da cara, se o carro dela quebrasse na frente da tua casa e ela fosse atacar a geladeira e aí ligar pra Melissa no meio da noite atrás de carona e dinheiro pra um reboque... ..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬' Já pedi desculpa por aquela noite._

_Todos, menos Draciel:_

_Kkk_

_Draciel diz:_

_ùu' Enfim... Vc ainda ia querer sair com ela se te convidasse?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Acho que naum. ... Ah!... oo'_

_Draciel diz:_

_Entendeu agora, né? A Hi concordou em sair contigo, msm tudo isso tendo acontecido. Ela gostou de vc, e se concordou em manter uma relação "amizade colorida" contigo foi porque, realmente, deve ter imaginado que vc ñ queria nada a sério! Ela provavelmente faz tudo isso na tentativa de chamar tua atenção, já que vc é lerdo! ¬¬_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Obrigado pela parte que me toca. ... Mas eu acho que vc pode ter razão. Vou pensar._

_Driger diz:_

_... Então... Cof, cof. ~~_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Muito bem. Isso foi um debate sincero! ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_Parabéns Max, eu assino embaixo!_

_Drago diz:_

_O Tyson pensar? Kkk XP_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Muito engraçado._

_Aluze diz:_

_Ah gente, adivinhem! Enquanto vcs tavam nessa conversa aí, a Alicinha me ligou e disse que me visitaria na floricultura pra comprar Gérberas, umas flores laranja. Eu disse tudo que o Billy me aconselhou a dizer e ela me perdoou! Estamos juntos de novo e hj à noite eu vou até a casa dela fazer companhia. Vai ter muito chocolate-quente, um sofá-cama macio e aí uma sessão de filmes com direito a clima romântico, o que me dá acesso direto aos lábios da minha Alicinha! O que acham? Morram de inveja! XP_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Acho que só quem morre de inveja aqui sou eu Lync._

_Drago diz:_

_Kkk Acertou Tyson! XP_

_Driger diz:_

_Parabéns Lync! ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Viram? Eu disse que funcionaria!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Vc e Julie são ótimos pra dar essas ideias._

_Aluze diz:_

_Depois eu falo com vcs. Vou me adiantar pra me aprontar para o encontro. Xau! ^^_

_Todos:_

_Xau!_

_..._

_~Lync acaba de entrar~_

_~Todo mundo Disponível~_

_~Cycloid convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Aluze entrou na conversa~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Fala aí Lync. Como foi o encontro de ontem? ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_Foi ñ, ainda está sendo! Tô na casa da Alice. Ela e eu... Dormimos juntos. ##_

_Todos:_

_O#O_

_Drago diz:_

_Mentira! Conta essa história direito! Vc tirou a inocência da Alice? Que pecado!_

_Driger diz:_

_Que marmelada é essa? Então eu sou o único virgem?_

_Draciel diz:_

_Único ñ Ray, ainda tem o Tyson! XP_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ò#Ó EI!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Conta aí Lync! Como aconteceu?_

_Aluze diz:_

_## Ah, naum sei se quero dizer. Tô nervoso._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Constrangido seria o termo mais correto._

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Tem certeza que ñ tem mais vocação pra ser professor de português, Tyson?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Agora ñ Daniel! Conta aí Lync!_

_Draciel diz:_

_Só estamos pedindo pra explicar como aconteceu, ñ como foi!_

_Driger diz:_

_õõ Ah galera, deixa ele. Se o Lync ñ quiser falar é um direito dele._

_Aluze diz:_

_Tudo bem, eu digo... Foi assim... A Alice queria aquelas flores de ontem pra colocar no vaso novo que tinha comprado e enfeitar a mesa de jantar. O avô dela tirou uma folga e aí veio visita-la. Eu já tava achando que a noite ia ser uma furada, mas por sorte o coroa se ligou que a gente queria ficar a sós e arrumou alguma coisa pra fazer. Como o planejado, a Alice preparou chocolate quente e nós ficamos assistindo alguns programas deitados no sofá-cama. Quando o relógio da sala já tinha badalado onze vezes, ela ficou cansada e disse que queria ir pra cama. E, claro, eu aproveitei pra perguntar se podia ir junto... Ò#Ó Mas na melhor das intenções!_

_Todos:_

_Sei!... XP_

_Aluze diz:_

_ùu Bom... Foi só o meio tempo de ela vestir uma camisola, que segundo ela era da coleção nova da Runo. Eu sem querer entrei no quarto na hora, e tapei os olhos, mas ela me beijou. *#*_

_Drago diz:_

_Tem razão... A nova linha de lingeries da Runo é um perigo! Vê se te cuida Ray! Vc já é o próximo! Mas vc tb Max. A Melissa é modelo, não é? Kkk XP_

_Off-line_


	5. Antes só do Que Mal Acompanhado

**Cap. 5**

**Antes só do Que Mal Acompanhado**

_~Dragoon acaba de entrar~_

_~Drago Disponível~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Como é que vai Dan? ^^_

_Drago diz:_

_Nada bem. Vc soube pela Hilary?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Soube o que?_

_Drago diz:_

_A Runo e eu tivemos uma briga feia._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Sério? Por quê? Vcs se dão tão bem._

_Drago diz:_

_Dentro do quarto... Quando nós estamos fora da cama, nós não temos muito que discutir. Nós já ñ estávamos nos dando bem fazia algum tempo, nem sei se vc notou, mas agora a bomba explodiu de vez!... Eu andei trabalhando bastante como professor substituto, cê sabe disso..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Sei sim, eu tava lá quando o coordenador pediu pra vc fazer as substituições._

_Drago diz:_

_Pois é... Acontece que eu andei bastante estressado com isso. Pra completar, agora que eu tô trabalhando tb como produtor da nova linha dos brinquedos Bakugan, graças a Deus, depois de lutar muito pra ser aceito, ñ consigo parar quieto em casa! A Runo ficou nervosa por naum conseguir mais me ver nos últimos dias e porque eu passo muito do meu tempo livre com vocês._

_Dragoon diz:_

_A situação inverteu... Antes quem reclamava era eu. u#u'_

_Drago diz:_

_õõ Eu ñ sei o que querem que eu faça! Eu ñ posso me dividir em dois!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Lamento por ter te estressado._

_Drago diz:_

_O problema agora ñ é vc e sim a Runo. Eu tô feito cego em tiroteio!..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_... Já falou com o Billy?_

_Drago diz:_

_Já. Ele me disse que ñ dá para culpá-la por ficar se sentindo abandonada, porque nós nem conseguimos conversar direito sem ir direto pra cama. uu_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Me poupa dos detalhes, tá?_

_Drago diz:_

_O Billy disse que a melhor coisa a se fazer nesse caso é leva-la pra comer fora e conversar francamente com ela, mas a Runo ñ quer me ver!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ela ñ pode ficar fugindo pra sempre. Quando estiver em casa, surpreenda ela!_

_Drago diz:_

_Ela ñ está mais em casa. Começou a morar com a Hilary._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Com a Hilary? OO_

_Drago diz:_

_uu É. As duas estão confabulando contra mim. Devem estar fazendo isso agora..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ah, então é por isso! ùo_

_Drago diz:_

' ' _O que?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_É por isso que a Hilary ñ me visita mais. Faz duas semanas que eu ñ vejo ela!_

_Drago diz:_

_Ela está com raiva de vc?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Acho que é pq a Runo está brigada contigo, e como eu sou seu amigo mais próximo, seria uma espécie de "confraternização inimiga"._

_Drago diz:_

' ' _Nossa! Tyson... Ñ sabia que vc poderia refletir a ponto de chegar numa conclusão tão complexa! Tô surpreso!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Vai se danar!_

_Drago diz:_

_Mas vc deve ter razão... E faz duas semanas que ela ñ passa na sua casa?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Vai fazer três amanhã._

_Drago diz:_

_** E vc contou? Que lindo!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Tá pedindo pra apanhar msm, né?_

_Drago diz:_

_Ok, eu já parei! Ñ se bate em uma pessoa deprimida._

_Dragoon diz:_

_... Ah, eu me esqueci de te contar uma coisa!_

_Drago diz:_

_O que?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Antes de a Hilary parar de me ver, ñ sei se nesse dia vc e a Runo já tavam brigados, elas passaram aqui em casa pela última vez. A Hilary me acordou cedo de novo e tava sorrindo mais que o normal. Eu achei estranho, mas ñ imaginava o que estava acontecendo...!_

_Drago diz:_

_Sério? Quando? OO_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Foi exatamente duas semanas atrás. DÃ!_

_Drago diz:_

_- -' Ah, tá!... Runo e eu brigamos faz tempo, mas ela se mudou dois dias depois da última briga... E o que aconteceu?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Quando a Runo passou por aqui, a Hilary tava fazendo o almoço e ela tirou uma foto dela e me deu. Quer ver?_

_Drago diz:_

_Claro, manda aí!_

_Dragoon diz:_

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_Drago diz:_

_Ela tá muito bonita... oo' E sorrindo d+._

_Dragoon diz:_

_uu' Eu disse._

_Drago diz:_

_Depois disso nunca mais teve notícia delas?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_De nenhuma das duas. Sinto muito._

_Drago diz:_

_Hum... Tudo bem. Obrigado por me contar isso._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Vc merecia saber... Eu só ñ sei pq a Hilary nem ligar pra mim ligou! A Runo ñ pode ser o único motivo. Aqueles sorrisos dela eram muito suspeitos... Mas quer saber? Antes só do que mal acompanhado, né não? uu Ela vivia me incomodando msm..._

_Drago diz:_

_... Ah... Tyson..._

_Dragoon diz:_

' ' _Qualé?_

_Drago diz:_

_Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa tb._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Fala aê._

_Drago diz:_

_... Na verdade... É meio que uma confissão. A galera e eu estávamos confabulando com as garotas pra unir vc e a Hi. ^^'_

_Dragoon diz:_

_OO É O QUE?_

_Drago diz:_

_Vc sendo o único solteiro do grupo, a gente achou que seria bom, pros dois, se unirem._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Mas naum são vcs que decidem isso! Há quanto tempo estão fazendo isso?_

_Drago diz:_

_Faz muito tempo. Mas não fizemos nada ainda, eu juro! OO'_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Cara... A Hilary deve ter descoberto e por isso começou a agir estranho. Depois do último almoço, ela foi embora com a Runo assim que nós terminamos de comer e me disse, sorrindo da mesma forma ainda, que gostou muito de ter me conhecido. Eu achei suspeito, mas ñ disse nada._

_Drago diz:_

_Mas, sinceramente, eu ñ acho que a Runo tenha contado pra ela, mesmo brigada comigo._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Mas eu ñ fiz nada pra ela! ... Se bem que..._

_Drago diz:_

_Ih! ¬¬ "Se bem que" o que, Tyson?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu lembrei agora que na penúltima visita dela, quando ela invadiu meu MSN e começou a conversar com vcs, eu naum consegui que ela fosse embora pedindo, então nós brigamos feio._

_Drago diz:_

_Vc ñ chegou a nos contar, msm dizendo que ia dizer como tinha se livrado dela._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Pois é... Ela ficou tão chateada... Agora que eu parei pra pensar, disse muitas coisas ruins pra ela. Pisei na bola!..._

_Drago diz:_

_Sei... E o que vc foi fazer de tão urgente depois disso, que saiu do MSN às pressas?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_É que depois que a Hilary foi embora, eu me senti mal pelo que eu disse e tentei ligar pra ela, mas nada dela atender. Quando ela me visitou pela última vez, eu tentei pedir desculpas, só que ela ñ deixava eu me desculpar!_

_Drago diz:_

_Eu naum vou perguntar o que vc disse, mas..._

_~Aluze e Cycloid acabam de entrar~_

_Drago diz:_

_Quer convidá-los pra conversa?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Tanto faz... Convida aê. uu_

_~Aluze convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_Drago diz:_

_Acho que ñ precisa mais convidar. Recebeu o convite de conversa tb?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Já aceitei. Aceita aê._

_~Drago entrou na conversa~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_- -' Talvez o Billy tenha mais alguma ideia brilhante pra nos tirar da fossa._

_Cycloid diz:_

' ' _E por que vcs estão na fossa?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Gente, vcs querem ver uma foto da Alice que eu tirei? ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_uu Agora ñ Lync. Dan e Tyson estão na fossa._

_Aluze diz:_

_Ainda? Õõ Bem eu suspeitei das doses duplas de cada bebida da última vez que fomos ao bar! A Hi e a Runo decidiram, finalmente, chifrar vcs?_

_Drago e Dragoon dizem:_

_ÒÓ É O QUE?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Ñ engrossa o caldo, Lync! ^^'_

_Aluze diz:_

_uu Só digo a verdade. Nesse chove ñ molha dos dois, fosse pq um naum ia pra cama e o outro ia até d+ com a namorada, elas iam acabar se irritando!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Sua sinceridade é comovente! ~~_

_Aluze diz:_

_Querem ver a foto da Alice agora? ^^_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Ç Ç Lync!_

_Drago diz:_

_- - Tudo bem. Passa logo pra matar esse verme! Eu preciso ver alguma coisa bonita._

_Aluze diz:_

_Òó Só pq vc tá na fossa, ñ venha dar em cima da minha namorada!_

_Cycloid diz:_

' ' _Nós ñ podemos dizer que ela é bonita?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Ùú Admirem, mas ñ falem!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ As princesas ainda vão passar muito tempo brincando de casinha?_

_~Driger e Draciel acabam de entrar~_

_Aluze diz:_

_Eu vou chamar eles dois pra verem a foto da Alice. ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Desde que essa criatura dormiu com a Alice, ficou viciado nela._

_Cycloid e Drago dizem:_

_Kkk_

_~Aluze convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Driger e Draciel entraram na conversa~_

_Driger diz:_

_Oi gente. O que mandam? ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Tudo bem galera? ^^_

_Aluze e Cycloid dizem:_

_Sim. ^^_

_Drago e Dragoon dizem:_

_¬¬ Não._

_Driger e Draciel dizem:_

_OO Por quê?_

_Drago diz:_

_uu É uma longa história, mas em resumo, eu briguei com a Runo, ela foi morar com a Hi e as duas estão confabulando pra ñ visitar ou ligar nem pra mim e nem pro Tyson._

_Driger diz:_

_Meu Deus! Dan, e há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ele já vinha deixando a Runo de molho há mais tempo. Amanhã vai fazer três semanas do sumiço da Hilary. Ela ñ deu + sinal de vida. uu_

_Drago diz:_

_¬¬ Obrigado pela parte que me toca._

_Draciel diz:_

_Eu ainda disse que isso ia acabar acontecendo! õõ_

_Aluze diz:_

_uu Eu tb avisei. Ñ quiseram ouvir..._

_Cycloid diz:_

_õõ Oh pessoal! A última coisa que eles precisam ouvir agora é "eu te avisei"!_

_Driger diz:_

_O Billy tem razão. Vamos tentar arranjar uma solução pra isso tudo._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Eu já tinha aconselhado pro Dan convidar a Runo pra comer fora e conversarem._

_Driger diz:_

_Discutir a relação ñ vai ajudar se ela naum estiver disposta a ouvir._

_Draciel diz:_

_Então o ambiente tem que ser bom pra relaxar._

_Aluze diz:_

_Que tal na nossa casa? ^^_

_Driger diz:_

_^^ Parece ser uma boa ideia!... Õo Espera aí! Vc disse "nossa"?_

_Aluze diz:_

_Disse. Eu tô morando com a Alice! ^^_

_Todos, menos Cycloid, dizem:_

_OO MENTIRA! DESDE QUANDO?_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬¬ Eu queria contar, mas vcs ñ deixaram com essa história de "fossa"._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Ele me contou faz pouco tempo. ^^_

_Aluze diz:_

_A foto que eu queria mostrar da Alice eu tirei quando ela me convidou pra morar com ela, uma semana atrás. Olha só: __(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_Ela ñ é fofa? ^^_

_Drago diz:_

_Vc ficou msm viciado nela. ^^_

_Todos, menos Aluze, dizem:_

_Kkk XP_

_Aluze diz:_

_¬#¬ Povo besta... Mas ñ é só eu! O Max e o Ray. Já contaram pra eles o que me disseram?_

_Draciel e Driger dizem:_

_# # Ai naum!_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Se for o que eu tô pensando, eu digo! Mas tb, a notícia saiu no jornal, só que eu acho que vcs dois ñ devem ter sabido por causa da "fossa"... O Max e o Ray caíram de cara no chão bem no meio do desfile da Melissa! ** Kkk_

_Drago e Dragoon dizem:_

_OO MENTIRA! ** Kkk_

_Draciel e Driger dizem:_

_# #_

_Aluze diz:_

_A Melissa convidou a Salima pra participar do último desfile dela, todo mundo sabe disso, e que ela aceitou também, mas no final do show, quando as duas entraram juntas pra desfilar os últimos modelos, eles ficaram tão abasbacados que caíram um por cima do outro! Kkk ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_# # Foi um acidente, poxa!_

_Driger diz:_

_A gente se levantou para ir até os bastidores e cumprimenta-las, mas nós ñ sabíamos que elas ainda iam apresentar as peças finais, que eram meio... # # Prefiro nem falar!_

_Todos:_

_Kkk XP_

_Draciel diz:_

_Agora eu tô promovendo uma nova publicidade e fiz um cartaz novo da Melissa._

_Drago diz:_

_Eu vi. A roupa dela me lembra de alguma coisa..._

_Draciel diz:_

_Claro! É a nova coleção da Runo. ^^ ... Ah!... oo'_

_Drago diz:_

_... Se vcs estão preocupados comigo, ñ precisa. ... Sabem, agora eu fico pensando o tempo todo nas vezes em que eu chegava em casa e via a Runo de visita, sentada no sofá e olhando pro IdeaPad novo, muito concentrada. Quando ela foi embora, pegou a minha mão e disse algo bem parecido com o que a Hilary disse pro Tyson: "Não dá mais! Eu preciso de um tempo, mas não esqueça que eu gostei muito de ter te conhecido.". Eu passei meia hora olhando pra minha mão com cara de bobo! Ç Ç_

_Aluze diz:_

_Ah Dan, ñ chora! É tão ruim ver um marmanjo chorando! ~ ~_

_Driger diz:_

_Foi isso que a Hilary disse pra vc Tyson?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Disse que foi bom ter me conhecido._

_Cycloid diz:_

_E se todo mundo fizesse uma festa do pijama?_

_Todos:_

_O QUE? OO_

_Cycloid diz:_

_É sério. Uma parecida com a que as meninas ainda fazem, mas se jogarmos "Verdade ou Desafio" agora, nós podemos forçar uma reconciliação... E quem sabe uma possível união, não é Tyson? Sente saudade da Hi? ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Pra falar a verdade sinto... ¬¬ Mas podem parar com as insinuações que eu sei de tudo._

_Draciel diz:_

_** Tudo o que? Nós ñ sabemos do que está falando!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬' O Dan me contou do plano pra me unir com a Hilary._

_Todos, menos Drago, dizem:_

_ÒÓ DANIEL!_

_Drago diz:_

_** Eu já vou mãe!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Kkk XP Tá bom, palermas, eu naum ligo +! Posso perdoar a armação se nos ajudarem._

_Aluze diz:_

_XP Então vc sente saudade da Hi, né?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_# # É, muito! Mas naum contem pra ela!_

_Driger diz:_

_Pode deixar. Vamos deixar vc dizer pra ela. Mas mudando de assunto agora que tudo foi decidido, eu quero mostrar uma foto da Salima pra vcs._

_Drago e Dragoon dizem:_

_¬¬ Outro viciado._

_Driger diz:_

_ÒÓ É assim? Não ajudo +!_

_Drago e Dragoon dizem:_

"_Oh nobre Ray!", "** Vc é uma pessoa tão boa!", "Desculpa, já paramos!", etc._

_Aluze diz:_

_Kkk XP Qual a foto Ray?_

_Driger diz:_

_É uma engraçada que eu encontrei na minha pasta de fotos. Lembram-se do tigre Suyure, do Instituto Witier? Ele nunca se aproximava da Salima, mas a deixava fazer o que queria._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Eu me lembro disso. Quando eu fui visitar o Instituto com a minha turma de pestinhas, e foi justamente o dia em que Dan e eu conhecemos a Hilary, ele parecia bravo, mas ela lidou bem com ele. OO Até deu medo! Mas as crianças fizeram foi rir quando o tigre levou uma injeção._

_Draciel diz:_

_Por que elas riram com uma injeção?_

_Drago diz:_

_Foi no traseiro do bicho._

_Todos:_

_Kkk_

_Driger diz:_

_^^ Enfim... Eu ñ disse que ia cuidar dele, como "doador anônimo"?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Ah é, agora me lembrei! Quando vc soube do carinho da Salima pelo tigre, pediu à Alice a licença dele pra ser o fornecedor das despesas. Mas ñ era segredo?_

_Driger diz:_

_É. E no dia que eu contei que era eu pra Sali, foi no mesmo dia em que ela tinha comprado uma coleira de identificação pro Suyure, pra evitar um possível comprador. A foto foi: __(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_Todos:_

_Kkk XP_

_Off-line_


	6. Um Homem Bom Como Chocolate

**Cap. 6**

**Um Homem Bom Como Chocolate**

_~Driger acaba de entrar~_

_~Draciel Disponível~_

_Driger diz:_

' ' _Oi Max. Cadê o restante da galera? Disseram que iam conectar hj de manhã._

_Draciel diz:_

_Devem estar de ressaca. Ontem foi uma noite e tanto! ^#^_

_Driger diz:_

_# # É verdade._

_~Dragoon acaba de entrar~_

_Driger diz:_

_Eu convido o Tyson._

_~Driger convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Dragoon entrou na conversa~_

_Draciel diz:_

_XP Oi Tyson, como é que tá?_

_Driger diz:_

_^^ Kkk_

_Dragoon diz:_

_# # Querem para com isso? Tão me zuando desde que a festa do pijama acabou!_

_Driger diz:_

_Ñ é zuação!... É só que nós achamos uma surpresa vc beijar a Hilary no meio da sala! ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬#¬ ... # # Sinceramente, eu naum sabia o que dizer e nem fazer. A Hilary parecia bem brava, e a Melissa disse que ela e a Runo tinham msm combinado de infernizar a mim e ao Dan, sem ligar e menos ainda visitar. Eu ñ pensei muito quando vi que ela estava me olhando torto..._

_Draciel diz:_

_Só pareceu o Inferno pra vcs pq estão apaixonados. ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_OO Ainda nem acredito que isso aconteceu comigo._

_Driger e Draciel dizem:_

_XP Kkk_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬#¬ Pelo menos ela me perdoou depois que eu caí em cima dela e a beijei acidentalmente..._

_~Drago acaba de entrar~_

_Draciel diz:_

_Falando do outro diabo..._

_Driger diz:_

_Eu posso convidar._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Pode deixar. Eu envio o convite._

_~Dragoon convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Drago entrou na conversa~_

_Dragoon diz:_

_¬¬ Vê se vc se prepara aê Dan, lá vem chumbo dos grossos!_

_Drago diz:_

_OO Por quê?_

_Driger diz:_

_XP Oi Dan!_

_Draciel diz:_

_XP Diabo dois!_

_Drago diz:_

_# # Aff! Vcs ñ vão se esquecer disso nunca?_

_Driger e Draciel dizem:_

_Ñ! Kkk_

_Drago diz:_

_A culpa era minha se o pote de Nachos com queijo tava chamando o meu nome?_

_Dragoon diz:_

_uu O problema é que chamou a Runo tb, né?_

_Drago diz:_

_uu' Ela tá reclamando até agora do cabelo lambuzado de "gosma amarela e mal cheirosa". Mas pelo menos nós voltamos a namorar como antes..._

_Driger diz:_

_Até agora ñ entendi como aquele pote virou em cima de vcs._

_Draciel diz:_

_A fome foi tanta que quando eles olharam um pro outro a mão do Dan "escorregou"! XP_

_Todos, menos Drago, dizem:_

_Kkk_

_~Cycloid acaba de entrar~_

_~Drago convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Cycloid entrou na conversa~_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Oi pessoal. ^^_

_Draciel diz:_

_Tamo sacaneando o Tyson e o Dan, Billy, entra nessa! XP_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Pelo visto isso virou um passatempo do grupo. ^^'_

_Drago e Dragoon dizem:_

_¬¬ É._

_Driger diz:_

' ' _Cadê o Lync?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_Deve entrar logo. Ele me ligou faz pouco tempo pra perguntar por Alice se Juju tava bem._

_Draciel diz:_

' ' _Bem por quê?_

_Cycloid diz:_

_¬#¬ Segundo ele, eu suguei a vitalidade da Julie e ela a minha._

_Draciel diz:_

_Ninguém mandou tomarem duas garrafas de tequila._

_Todos, menos Cycloid, dizem:_

_Kkk XP_

_~Aluze acaba de entrar~_

_~Cycloid convida vc para entrar nesta conversa~_

_~Aluze entrou na conversa~_

_Aluze diz:_

_XP E como os tarados estão esta manhã?_

_Driger e Draciel dizem:_

_# #_

_Drago diz:_

_XP Ah é! Ora de dar o troco!_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Vcs surtaram mais do que a gente na festa! XP_

_Cycloid diz:_

_XP Como foi o desfile pessoal com a Melissa, Max?_

_Draciel diz:_

_# # Acho que eu ñ posso falar das garrafas de tequila do Billy e da Julie se eu e a Melissa tomamos quatro de vodca. Naum sabia que podia beber tanto, a ponto de pedir que ela desfilasse aquelas lingeries da coleção da Runo pra mim quando voltamos pra casa!_

_Aluze diz:_

_XP Bom msm foi o Ray, que esqueceu um osso de galinha dentro da torta que preparou e por muito pouco ñ morreu engasgado!_

_Driger diz:_

_# # Graças a Deus Salima sabe "primeiros socorros"._

_Todos:_

_KKK_

_Aluze diz:_

_Eu disse que a gente ia rir disso mais tarde. Mas qual foi a melhor parte da noite? ^^_

_Todos, menos Driger e Aluze, dizem:_

_O pedido de casamento do Ray! XP_

_Driger diz:_

_# # Pô galera!_

_Drago diz:_

_Mas foi uma coisinha tão meiga Ray! Kkk ^^_

_Dragoon diz:_

_A Salima até chorou de felicidade..._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Juju me disse que o plano de colocar o anel no dedo da Salima quando ela cochilou foi dela._

_Driger diz:_

_Foi msm. Eu acabei contando sem querer pras meninas, quando tava ajudando a lavar os pratos depois do jantar, e a Julie me deu essa ideia._

_Draciel diz:_

_Daqui a pouco vamos estar todos casados e com filhos._

_Dragoon diz:_

_Confesso que a ideia agora naum me parece mais tão ruim._

_Todos, menos Dragoon, dizem:_

_Ah!... ^^ Kkk_

_Dragoon diz:_

_# # Parem! É sério! ... Hilary, pra falar a verdade, ñ era nem uma sugestão de namorada pra mim desde o começo, mas agora até dormir com ela eu dormi! u#u_

_Todos, menos Dragoon, dizem:_

_XP Desvirginou! KKK_

_Dragoon diz:_

_Ò#Ó Tá bom, já chega! ... xx Ai! Tô morrendo de fome!_

_Aluze diz:_

_Vc é do tipo que ataca a geladeira? Eu durmo._

_Draciel e Cycloid dizem:_

_Eu como._

_Driger diz:_

_ÕÕ Peraí, que classificação é essa?_

_Drago diz:_

"_O que vc faz depois de fazer amor". uu Eu devoro um sanduíche quase toda noite._

_Driger diz:_

_Ah tá..._

_Dragoon diz:_

_XP Agora o Ray é o único virgem._

_Todos, menos Dragoon e Driger, dizem:_

_Tá fora da lista! XP_

_Driger diz:_

_u#u E vou ficar até o dia do casamento._

_Cycloid diz:_

_Esse é + conservado..._

_Draciel diz:_

_Tudo bem, naum é uma coisa ruim._

_Drago diz:_

_Mas eu jurei que vc fosse atacar a Salima quando foram buscar o licor de chocolate lá na adega. ¬¬ Sua cara tava bem sem vergonha, seu tarado! Se eu naum tivesse interrompido, vc ñ estaria fora da lista._

_Driger diz:_

_# # É que ela tava com um pijama curto, e aí começou a conversar comigo falando coisas do tipo "a Melissa disse que um homem deve ser bom como chocolate" enquanto segurava essa garrafa de licor, e eu comecei a imaginar coisas._

_Todos, menos Driger, dizem:_

_xx Poupa os detalhes!_

_Driger diz:_

_ùú Mas ao contrário de vcs, eu tenho força de vontade!_

_Aluze diz:_

_XP Vc foi o primeiro a dizer que queria dois filhos. Sabe de onde vêm os bebês?_

_Todos:_

_Kkk_

_Driger diz:_

_Tá bom vai, me pegaram! Quero ver se eu vou ser o único daqui a alguns anos. ^^_

_{Três anos depois}_

_Facebook_

_Todas as Fotos Compartilhadas entre Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Daniel Kuso, Billy Gilbert e Lync Volan:_

_Primavera_

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(Melissa provando a nova coleção da Runo depois de voltar ao trabalho, uma semana após o parto. Ela não está muito mais linda? Eu dormi com gosto no tempo de descanso! ** Kkk)._

_Inverno_

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(Alice não tá linda nesta foto? A câmera ficou doida e tirou um monte de fotos. A minha cara nessa até tá mais engraçada, kkk! Eu tinha acabado de entregar pra Alice o meu celular, com uma mensagem de voz do avô dela. A barriga ainda tá lisinha, mas estamos ansiosos. ^^)._

_Verão_

_(Uma sequência de fotos do piquenique que fizemos. Alice, Lync, Melissa e Max estavam ocupados, então eles e o filhote dos loiros não foram.). – por Julie._

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(Ray: paizão todo orgulhoso. O filhote dele e da Salima ficou na casa do vovô Tao.)._

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(Sali: mãe boa.)._

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(Olhe aí eu e o Billy! Tava chamando o pessoal pra colocar a toalha no lugar escolhido pra fazer o piquenique. Ele muito analisou até que gostou da paisagem.)._

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(Meus filhotes! Eles não são lindos? Esses brinquedos de faroeste eram do Billy, kkk. ^^)._

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(Dan e Runo em momento birrinha. ¬¬ Ele disse pra ela que tinha que trabalhar na nova linha de brinquedos Bakugan no dia seguinte. São os bichinhos voadores aí na foto, perto deles.)._

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(Olha os filhotes dos... ¬¬ Ah, qual é, todo mundo sabe de quem eles são filhos! Eles são fanzassos dos Bakugan! São deles aqueles na foto de cima, feitos na nova coleção do papai. ^^)._

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(O Tyson e a Hilary em um pôr-do-sol. ** Tão romântico! Não faço ideia da conversa que eles tavam tendo, mas o momento pedia uma foto!)._

_Outono_

___(Esta foto pode ser conferida acessando o link do meu blog, que está no perfil)_

_(A primeira vez das crianças na praia. Dá pra sacar que o meu tá lá atrás, né? Kkk ^^)._

_Comentários:_

_Salima: Ah amor, esta foto que vc tirou ficou linda! Eles são as caras dos pais, kkk! ^^_

_Tyson: Já notaram que a maioria são meninos? : 3_

_Billy: Dá pra forma um pequeno time. Qual o esporte? : 3_

_Melissa: Vcs só falam nessas coisas! ¬¬_

_Hilary: Eles dizem isso Meli, mas na verdade são pais muito babões! ^^_

_Alice: Mal vejo a hora das minhas trigêmeas se unirem aos seus filhos. ^^_

_**Fim**_

* * *

Nossa gente! ^^ Pra mim foi bem difícil fazer esta continuação pq as ideias vieram todas de última hora. Mais da metade das fotos colocadas nos capítulos foram montagens minhas, numa boa tentativa de criar um clima. Quero agradecer mais uma vez à Bea-chan, ficwritter do Nyah! Fanfiction, que acompanhou a fic até agora. Arigatô! Então, até a próxima!


End file.
